


Baby Steps

by angelontheoutskirts



Series: Queen Erica [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Baby Theirin, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Married Couple, Multi, Sweet, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelontheoutskirts/pseuds/angelontheoutskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of childhood stories for the characters of Mother's Son, expect a lot of fluff and cavity inducing sweetness. In no particular order. R&R and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

The toddler smiled as he rested on his father’s chest, rising up and down with each breath. His grin turned mischievous as he reached for Alistair’s nose. The snoring stopped and the King sat up, sputtering. Duncan giggled and clapped his hands as he rolled downwards into his father’s lap.  
“Gain Da ‘gain!” he cheered. Alistair chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Duncan’s forehead.  
“You are such a scamp.” Duncan hummed at the affection.  
“Love you Da.”   
“And I you, although if it comes down between you and Orlesian cheeses…I may have to think of a story to tell your mother.”  
“Da!” Duncan squawked in protest. “No Chee!” Alistair looked down at the frowning toddler.  
“Think you’re worth more than a couple cheese wheels?” he asked.  
“Uh huh”  
“Because you’re cute?”  
“Uh huh!” Duncan repeated more stubbornly as he stood up, bracing his hands against Alistair’s chest for balance.  
“What if I told you that you were just a pest?”  
“But I wuv you.” Duncan half-leaned, half-fell forward, pressing puckered lips to Alistair’s cheek. This earned him another chuckle and Alistair adjusted his hold so that his son was sitting comfortably in his lap.  
“Excellent negotiation Master Theirin, your Great Uncle Teagan will be very impressed.”  
“Tee-gan?” Duncan asked.   
“He’ll have you in the Landsmeet chamber before you’re five. The nobles will be scrambling to meet your cupcake demands.”   
“Cuppy-cake?” Duncan titled his head to the side.  
“Think you can use your powers on Cook?”   
“Cuppy-cake!”  
“To the kitchens!” Alistair lifted Duncan on to his shoulders and the two laughed as they charged down the hallway. 

 

Erica felt eyes watching her as she signed another letter and added it to the pile. The sound of tiny feet scuffling across the rug gave her an idea as to the identity of her intruder just as a pair of emerald eyes poked around the side of her desk.  
“Mum!” Duncan greeted. Erica smiled and shifted so he could climb on to her lap though the swell of her pregnant stomach made it clear this would become a rare occurrence. “Sissies!” Duncan kissed her baby bump before looking up at her, puffing out his chest proudly. “I had a cuppy-cake.”   
“You did? How’d you manage that?” She asked, her voice taking on a slight coo in her enthusiasm.  
“I cute!”  
“You are? Really? Who said?”  
“Everybody”  
“Everybody?”  
“Uh huh”  
“What about your Da? Did he get a cupcake?” She inquired as she saw Alistair peeking his head through the doorway, previously mentioned sweet in hand.  
“Uh huh!”  
“Does that mean he’s cute too?” Duncan gave his best impression of an arched brow and shook his head.  
“Nope!” He popped the ‘p’. “I extra cute.” Erica snorted as Alistair crossed the room.  
“For you, my lady, the bounty of our quest.” He placed the treat on her desk and leaned down for a kiss.  
“Mum! Da! Yucky!” Duncan whined as he covered his eyes. The royals chuckled as they looked down at their son.   
“So only you get kisses huh?” Erica inquired. Duncan nodded, his hands still over his eyes. “What about your sisters?”  
“Okay, sissies too.” Duncan agreed.   
“But not your Da?”  
“Nuh uh, yucky!” Erica shook her head and ran a hand through her son’s hair. Duncan lowered one of his hands and leaned into her touch. The queen pressed a kiss to his forehead before looking up at her husband. Alistair kneeled down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing his lips to her bump. “Da!” Duncan frowned.  
“You said your sisters could get kisses.” Alistair protested. Erica giggled and covered Duncan’s eyes with one of her hands, pointing a finger to her lips. Alistair nodded and kissed her, both ignoring their son’s whines of disgust.


End file.
